Full universe
by Crunchgaming
Summary: This is the ultimate fan fiction! It may be a bit all over the place but there are so many universes colliding here! I have included a lot of stuff already, I am totally open to any suggestions on how I can make this better, I don't want to say too much about the plot, but expect to see: gravity falls, rick & morty, halo/RvsB, wreck it Ralph, how to train your dragon, and much more
1. Prologue

prologue.

A large starship traveled through space, abducting people from different realities, the people who ran the starship were evil, but were taking the greatest heroes of their realities… sort of…

 **Sorry for for the chapter being so short, this is kind of just a hook, I hope you enjoy though!**


	2. Vanellope

A shadow moved through the dark hallway of Tapper

" what the heck..." Vanellope Von schweets thought. "This is where the note said to meet everyone." She turned the corner into the open tavern lit only by candlelight. She could tell by the sad faces that something was wrong. "What is it," She scanned the room. "Where's Ralph?" Felix stepped forward. "Last night, fix it Felix Jr. Had its plug pulled." He grimaced. "everyone was inside. They were having a party nobody expected it, Ralph and the niclanders didn't get out in time." Tears welled up in vanellope's eyes, she looked past her friends and saw the pictures of Ralph and the others. She brushed the tears from her cheeks, and stepped back. "No," Blue pixels shuddered off of her. "No!" She ran out of the tavern, tears streaming from her eyes.

10 years later

Vanellope walked up the steps of her castle in the hit game sugar rush. She slid the key into a slot in the door, turned it hen pulled the door open. She strode inside and flicked on the lights. "Surprise!" All of her long time friends jumped out. Vanellope glanced around to see large number 17s hung around along with the other decorations. A smile spread across her face. Felix walked up to her and handed her a present wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper. "Happy 17th birthday Vanellope." The others also handed her gifts and wished her a happy birthday. She unwrapped all of the presents one by one and read each card carefully. After all the presents were opened Vanellope stood up on the stage and prepared to speak, her face went solid. "Friends," she started "ten years ago one by one the games here have had their plugs pulled. We are the last original game left, and sadly our plug gets pulled tomorrow. We will evacuate now to central station then scatter to other games. I bid you good luck and farewell for now my friends." She walked down from the stage and strode out of the castle without a word.

She stepped Out of Sugar Rush, closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. when she opened them she immediately noticed something different. She was not standing in game central station but in a dark room. She strode around the room barely able to see until she found a wall. she placed her hand on the wall and walked around the room.

"A square room with no lights, she muttered to herself. "How odd, why am I here did I black out and walk here but don't remember." Her fingers felt a bump. She felt it and it appeared to be a door. She heard a click and the door slid open. A large man walked in holding a rifle followed by a shorter skinnier one.

"Yes yes," the smaller one said. "She will do nicely take her to processing." The large man grabbed Vanellope and dragged her out of the room into a lit hallway. she tried to resist but she couldn't compete with his strength. Then suddenly the man let go and a spray of wet hit her in the face. She wiped her face and saw a red liquid on her teal sweater. She screamed thinking it was her own blood then looked down and saw the large man dead in a pool of blood making her scream louder. A hand went over her mouth.

"Don't scream, you fool they are close!" Vanellope was spun around and saw the face of a blonde girl barely taller than herself.

"Come with me and I'll get you out of here." The girl said. she turned and started walking and vanellope saw that she was wearing a fur coat, a red shirt underneath and a belt of what appeared to be sculls. She ran to catch up.

"So what do they call you, what game am I in and what game at you from?" Vanellope asked. The girl stopped and turned around.

"What? First my name is astrid and this isn't a game. I'm from an island called berk and I was taken here the same way you were, me and my boyfriend were in our house," she looked down. "Well it doesn't matter what we were doing but I blinked and I was in that room. They walked for about ten minutes in complete silence until an alarm started wailing.

"Shit! They found the bodies we have to go now!" Astrid yelled and she started running.

"Who was holding me there and where were they taking me when you showed up?" Vanellope asked running after her.

"Can we talk about this later?" Astrid yelled.

"Ok but why don't we just hide and wait until this blows over?" Vanellope asked.


	3. Astrid

Thirty minutes before… Astrid laid awake next to her boyfriend, hiccup. She figured it was about midnight, her bare foot danced across his makeshift foot. She huffed and got up, careful not to wake him. She walked outside and went to the dragon pen. She saddled up her deadly nadder, stormfly, and took off. She took stormfly above the island and laid on her back. She huffed again.

"What am i supposed to do?" She wondered, closing her eyes. She suddenly found herself lying on a cold floor in a pitch black room. She heard a loud click and a sliver of light appeared behind her, she got up, drew her axe, and dashed beside the light. A burly man entered the room and as she swung the axe at him his jaw dropped. She was out of the room as he hit the floor. When she exited, there was a large black creature that vaguely resembled a human. It turned its banana shaped head at her and growled before she struck it down. It's yellow blood splattered half of her weapon, dissolving one of the blades. She shook the liquid off and sprinted down the hallway. She turned a corner and saw another large man pulling a girl in an aqua sweater out of a cell. She threw her axe into the back of the man's head. The girl started screaming. Astrid rushed up to her and covered her mouth.

(Continuing from present)

"Because we'll be hunted down, now run!" Astrid replied. As they turned the corner they saw another one of the human like creatures. It looked at them and screeched.

"Shit!" Astrid said looking for a way out.

"Hey! Mean alien thing!" A voice behind the creature, causing it to turn around. "Pick on someone, your own…size."the figure in blue armour's voice trails off as the monster stalks toward him. He drops his rifle and runs behind a corner as another person wearing a lighter shade of blue walks around the same corner.

"Caboose, what are you-" he sees the creature running toward him. "Shit," he raises his pistol and starts firing, missing every shot.

"Shit! He picks up caboose's rifle and fires the whole clip hitting and killing the monster with the last bullet.

"Yes!" He yells. "I fucking hit it! I can't believe I actually fucking hit it!" He starts dancing around. Caboose pokes his head around the corner.

"Is it dead?"

"Of course it is!" The other one yells.

"I think I had it, church." Caboose says. Church laughs.

"Yeah right, you were hiding behind a corner" a new armoured man with aqua armour walked out from behind the corner.

"Tucker, shut the fuck up, you didn't do shit to help." Church says.

"I'm not fighting a creepy ass fucking alien that dissolves into it's own blood." He barks back. Astrid clears her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, whatever this is, bu we need to get out of here." She says.

"Well, hello there." Tucker says flirtily.

"Fuck off, you seem gross." Astrid growls as she grabbed vanellope by the sleeve and dragged her toward the corner.

"I think we should stay with her." Church muttered. The three men followed them.


	4. The blues

A while earlier… "caboose!" Church yelled from inside their base at blood gulch. "Where's my sniper rifle!"

No answer.

"Caboose?!" He hears the sound of two people going through the teleporter.

"Hell, where are they going?" He thought, entering the teleporter. He exited the teleporter in a dark room.

"Caboose, tucker, are you here?" He says as he activates his night vision on his helmet.

"Church!" Caboose's voice somewhere to church's left. "You're dead too?"

"No caboose, nobody's dead." Tucker says annoyed, he looks down at a skeleton on the floor "oh"

The door opens and the light blinds Tucker and church momentarily before they turn off their night vision. Church draws his pistol when his vision returns, and the three of them fight the two burly men that had entered the room. When they were dead, caboose ran out of the cell and around a corner.

(Continued from present) the group ran around corners, twisting through passageways. They stopped when they heard a small voice coming from one of the cells.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Sam? Am I dead?"

"Oh! More dead people!" Caboose says happily.

"Caboose, for the last fucking time, no one's dead!" Church said annoyed.

"Hello?" The voice says.

Caboose puts his visor up to the door.

"Hello! I am caboose! Who are you?"

"Ooooh, hiiiiiiii! I'm cat!" She says happily.

Astrid pulls the door open. A smaller girl dressed in all pink stepped out.

"Wow, you're really… pink! You look like I can just squeeze you like a pillow!"

"Ooh! That sounds comfy!" Cat said wrapping her arms around caboose. "Wow! It's like there's a bubble around you!"

"That's an energy shield," Tucker said. "God, she's almost as dumb as he is." The group turned and ran down the hallway, all except for vanellope, who was looking at the door next to cat's thought she heard light pounding on the other side. She pushed the button and the door opened. A boy about her size fell out, his yellow shirt was torn and his short hair ragged. She grabbed his arm and ran with him around the corner.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"M-morty," the boy said still dazed.


	5. Morty

15 hours earlier…

"Morty! The p-bealch-portal gun!" Rick yelled. Morty pulled out rick's portal gun and fumbled it.

"Morty! Those meeseeks aren't happy! Not a g-great birthday huh morty, r-right morty?" Morty threw the gun to rick. He opened a portal and jumped inside, morty followed. He jumped out of the portal into a dark room bumping into a wall. He realized something was wrong and started banging on the door.

Continuing from present…

Vanellope caught up to the rest of the group and told them who morty was. None of them cared too much.

"Sure the boy can come," Tucker said, obviously bored out of his mind. "So when can we shoot some more shit?" Just as he finished talking another one of the banana head creatures appeared from out of an air vent.

"For fuck sakes Tucker, just keep you mouth shut" church yelled.

"Oh come on guys!" Morty's soft voice rang out as he stepped forward pulling a small high tech looking pistol out of the waistband of this pants. "These things aren't that much of a threat" he points the pistol and pulls the trigger. A Small beam fires out, striking the creature in the forehead. It collapsed to the ground without a single drop of blood leaking out of the tiny hole in it's head.

"He definitely gets to stay" church said, obviously impressed. The group turned the final corner revealing a dead end with a row of two person escape pods.

"Dibs on morty!" Both Tucker and church yelled at the same time. Vanellope just rolled her eyes.

"I see we have a dispute, I'll just settle it." She grabbed Morty and lightly pushed him into one of the pods. She stepped in after him, closing the pod door.

"Great now I get caboose" church and Tucker said at the same time, but noticed cat pulling caboose into a pod. They looked at each other. "Shit." And they got in a pod with each other. Astrid climbed into the last pod and they all launched out. The pods flew out in the same general direction…


	6. Launch

The start of the ride was really rough, jostling them around in their seats, luckily they were strapped in. They couldn't really see anything through the tiny window on the top of the pods. But eventually a planet came into view. A blue planet with spots of green all over. Most of them knew the planet right away as earth. But vanellope and Astrid had never seen the planet before as they were both from places with no maps of the planet. The pods pull very close together almost touching heading to one specific point on the planet it seemed. They neared the planet still very close together. They picked up speed and a bright pinkish purple glow appeared around them.

"Armageddon event d-d detected, cryosleep init-t-t-t tahahahahaha!" The Computers we're interrupted by high pitched laughter before glass tubes slid over everyone putting them into cryosleep. Vanellope looked up through the window and saw a large colourful X in the sky, then the glass chambers they were in flooded with cold and they all went to sleep.

 **I'm always open to suggestions, if you know how I can improve this, leave a comment!**


	7. The falls

8 years later…

"I don't know bro…" vanellope awoke to the sound of two people talking. "They look like spaceships." It sounded like a girl.

"I know what they look like sis." A boys voice said. Vanellope couldn't move anything but her eyes for a second then her and morty's pod made a hissing sound and vented steam. The two fell out of the pod and saw a boy and a girl about their age, they looked almost identical, the girl was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star and the boy was wearing a blue vest and lighter blue hat with a blue pine tree on it. "Dipper…" the girl whispered,

"what do we do?" The boy pulled out a phone and walked a few steps away

"I'll call grunkle Ford, hold on, and keep an eye on them." He said. Morty put his hand on his belt near his gun. The girl stretched her hand out and smiled, showing her braces.

"Hi I'm Mabel!" She exclaimed. Vanelope shook her hand skeptically.

"Hi…" she said. Morty reaches out too, Mabel blushes a bit "hi" says Morty. A few minutes later dipper came back, and a few more later an old station wagon showed up. Two old men that looked almost exactly alike stepped out. One of them, he had cracked glasses and a trench coat on, walked over two the two pods that had landed in the area, vanelope and morty's who were already awake and Astrid's who was just waking up when the older men arrived. The first man started talking to dipper.

"So, what do we have here my good boy?" He asked.

"Three people just came out of those pods, looks like they've been there for a while grunkle Ford." The man squinted at them adjusting his glasses.

"Hmm, in all my travels, I've never seen this technology." Ford looked at the three people. "Where did you three come from?" He asked them.

Morty looked around, then back at Ford,

"we were on a spaceship what feels like not 5 minutes ago" he told them everything that happened up to the point. After morty finished telling the story about 10 green portals appeared behind the two pods. Through the one in the middle a scorched white pistol shaped object with a shattered green tank on top flew through. That portal started closing after the object flew through it. A few seconds later a tall man with an on fire lab coat rolled through the same portal right before it closed, he threw the coat off and stood up his spiked up hair that matched his sky blue shirt waved in the wind created by the portals. He picked up the broken device and inspected it before tossing it away. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him, his eyes caught morty's, who looked surprised.

"Hi morty, where have you been?" He said tiredly. Morty's expression turned to angry as he talked.

"That's it!?" He yelled. "You didn't even try to look for me did you!? What the hell Rick!" Rick took out a flask and drank from it while morty was yelling at him, he looked around and saw Ford messing around with a scanner of sorts.

"Holy shit!" Rick exclaimed. "Ford? Is that you?" Ford looked up and saw Rick, a smile spread across his face. He walked up to Rick. "Rick! How are you man?"

"Not bad, but could be better," Rick replied.

"And how about the others? Birdperson and squanchy? Where are they?" Ford asked. Rick's smile faded,

"dead," he said bluntly. "Birdperson was getting married and his fiancé was a deep cover agent for the galactic federation." Ford looked down.

"Holy shit…" he muttered, "Stan, can you take these people back to the shack, Rick and I have to catch up some more, and try to fix his portal gun. Everyone crammed into the old station wagon with the other older man, Stan. He drove them all to a shack in the woods, it had a sign on it that read mystery shack on it, but the S had fallen of so it read mystery hack. Stan led them in and showed vanelope, morty and Astrid to a good sized room.

"Soos!" Stan yelled. "We have guests, they're gonna stay in your break room." Stan gave them sleeping bags and two air mattresses. "See you all in the morning," Stan said before leaving. Astrid plopped down on the couch with one of the sleeping bags, vanelope and morty blew up the air mattresses and went to sleep in them.

Dipper and Mabel went up to their room in the attic, settling into their beds that sat on each wall. Mabel laid there looking at the ceiling smiling from ear to ear, showing her braces.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked dipper.

"Ohhhhh, nothing…" she replied, almost laughing.

"It's that morty guy isn't it?" Dipper asked.

"Maaaaayyybeee" she said giggling this time.

"I'm going to sleep." Dipper yawned.


	8. Morning

The next morning…

"Hey kid!" Vanelope awoke to a tinny voice that seemed all around her. "Over here!" The voice sounded like it came from one direction but vanelope saw nothing. " sorry kid, over here," vanelope sounds around to come face to face with a one eyed yellow triangle with a top hat and bow tie.

"Name's bill, bill cypher."

"Hi… my Name's van-" she started.

"Oh I know who you are vanelope," he cut her off. "Just wanted to say hi, left you a present for when you wake up, check your pocket." He started laughing in the same high pitched laughter she heard before they landed in the pods. She bolted up in a cold sweat on the floor, a few feet from the mattress she was sleeping on. She immediately checked her pocket, there was a pamphlet for the mystery shack in it, she opened it up and there was a map of the area around the shack and of the town named gravity falls nearby. In the top left corner of the map there was an X marked and beside it read"good luck!" Vanelope stood up and put the sleeping bag back on the mattress. She saw a bookshelf on the left wall, she picked out a book and went out of the room. She found the living room which had a tv and a nice recliner. She sat down and began reading.

Mabel woke up around 5:30, she went downstairs and saw Vanelope reading in Stan's chair, when she looked up Mabel waved and kept walking to the kitchen. About 15 minutes later, morty walked into the kitchen. Mabel saw him and smiled into her bowl of cereal.

"Morning," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." She said with a smile. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure, what do you have?" He asked.

"Well, what do you want?" Mabel asked back.

"Coffee? And toast?" He said.

"Comin up." She smiled and got up. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Not too bad, at least it was warm" he explained.

"Amen to that." She giggled, blushing a bit.

They made eye contact for a moment, morty smiled back at her. Smoke began billowing behind Mabel, as the toast started burning in the toaster.

"Oh crap!" She spun around and quickly shut it off. "I knew I put the timer on for too long!" Her face went even more red as the smoke detector went off. Morty grabbed a towel and helped her wave the smoke away from the detector. Stan burst into the kitchen a moment later with a fire extinguisher.

"Where's the fire kids?!" He yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Mabel shushed him. "You're gonna wake the whole house! It was just some burnt toast." Stan's face went blank, and he walked away toward his room.

"Oh man, that was hilarious!" Morty laughed. Mabel laughed with him before tending to breakfast again, this time starting to cook eggs along with the toast.

Around 9 am Dipper woke up in his bed. He got up and went downstairs rubbing his eyes. Everyone else was already up, so when he walked into the kitchen, it was almost empty. The only people In There were Rick, who was passed out with a bottle in his hand, and Ford, drinking coffee with an exhausted look in his eyes.

"You guys been drinking?" Dipper asked. Ford looked up.

"We're regretting drinking, everyone else is in the tv room, grab something and go there, I gotta wake Rick up." He shook rick awake and dragged him to the table. Dipper grabbed a bowl of cereal and went to the tv room. Stan was in the only chair, a recliner centered with the tv, vanelope was reading in one corner of the room, Astrid was sitting next to the recliner, and morty and Mabel in front of it.

"So he's a detective, and a duck?" Morty was talking to Mabel.

"Yeah basically" she replied.

"Hey Mabel, morty right?" Dipper sat down next to them. "You guys Seen Ford and that guy rick?"

"Seen them?!" Stan jumped in. "I envy them!" Dipper gave him a funny look.

"Man I've never seen anyone that hung over" Mabel said. "Not even Dipper on his 18th was that bad." Dipper punched her in the arm.

"I wasn't that drunk!" He yelled.

"I beg to differ bro bro." She chuckled, taking out pictures of a wasted dipper with no shirt on and half a pumpkin on his head. Dipper snatched them quickly and shoved them into his vest pocket.

"Ok ok, you made your point" he said, defeated.

"Oooh!" Mabel's Face lit up. "Speaking of drinking! Let's have a huge party to welcome the new people to the town!" She started shaking from excitement.

"That sounds fun," morty said.

"I'm in." Chirped Astrid.

Vanelope closed her book. "That Sounds awesome!" She walked over to the group and sat down. They made a plan for the party, and set out to get supplies. Vanelope looked at the map as she went out.

"I can do it later," she thought and followed everyone to the station wagon.


	9. Shopping

Astrid stepped out of the station wagon and looked around. Everything was so much more advanced than she had at berk. She took a couple deep breaths and pushed it back down, she knew she shouldn't suppress emotions but she felt she had to.

"I'm gonna stay in the car," she announced. "Don't really know anything about this century anyway!" She fake laughed. She drifted off to sleep after a bit sitting in the car.

"Name's bill cipher…you can help me..." Astrid jumped awake, she looked in her pocket, a map like vanelope's was found…

"Lots of Candy!"

"Streamers! Balloons! Crazy string!"

"CANDY! More candy!"

"This Is gonna be LEGENDARY!"

As Mabel and vanellope we screaming in the party section of the store, rick, Ford, dipper, and morty were talking about the situation.

"So, what's the deal with Mabel?" Morty asked dipper.

"She's Single if that's what you're wondering, but very headstrong." He answered bluntly. "Listen, I've had this conversation countless times, just go for it, but don't you dare break her heart." His Tone went dark and he looked morty straight in the eyes.

"Y-yes sir." Morty shuddered

"Good luck though!" Dipper's voice went happy again instantly. Morty walked off, a bit nervous.

"Don't call me sir by the way! We're around the same age!" Dipper yelled after him happily.


	10. The party

The party…

it was very busy up to about five minutes before the party. Vanelope and Mabel were running everywhere trying to get everything perfect, Stan and rick were already drinking beer and laughing about random things. Everyone else was getting on some nice clothes on and then waiting downstairs for people to arrive. Dipper was chatting with morty showing him a dusty red book with reinforced edges as morty showed him a phone full of pictures. Both were full of monsters and magic.

"So you've been to several different dimensions?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I've done so much running it's insane!" Morty replied.

"Can't have run more than me!" Dipper laughed. They both break out laughing.

"Where are the streamers!" Mabel ran by yelling.

"Here!" Vanelope throws a box across the room almost taking Mabel's head off.

"Thank you!" She yelled to Vanelope.

A few minutes later people started arriving. The party got crazy quick. A fatter dude in a question mark shirt was DJing. Mabel and Vanelope were right in the middle of the chaos. Dipper was standing by the punch bowl with morty, chatting about the weird stuff they've seen. Rick, Ford and Stan were already quite drunk and laughing about nothing in particular. Strobe light and lasers flashed. Dipper kept looking around and checking his watch, Morty found this suspicious.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked dipper.

"What?" He said, spaced out.

"Are you looking for someone?" Morty said again

"Oh! Yeah, my girlfriend." He said back.

"Girlfriend?" Morty smiled at him.

"Yes, girlfriend!" He smiled back.

Suddenly a girl appeared in the doorway, she made a dramatic pose and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and looked around. Dipper waved to her and she smiled and made her way over.

"Dipper!" She said giving him a hug.

"This Is morty," Dipper said, and he whispered in her ear.

"Pacifica." She laughed and walked off giggling. A few minutes later a She came back and stood next to dipper.

"What was that?" Morty asked.

Dipper and Pacifica both smiled at him.

"3...2...1" she said, the DJ announced that a slow song was coming up and people should partner up. Dipper walked off into the crowd. Not 20 seconds later the song started and Mabel came flying out of the crowd, right into morty. Dipper grinned from behind her. Pacifica pushed them close together.

"What are you doing?" Mabel laughed reluctantly.

"Just go with it," she smiled, placing their hands in the right places. Mabel's face went red.

"I'm not sure how to do this," she said.

"You'll figure it out!" Pacifica walked away to dance with dipper. Both morty and Mabel looked at each other nervously. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The dance came to an end. Mabel then saw out of the corner of her eye vanellope sneaking out.

"Excuse me morty," She followed vanelope deep into the forest.

"Where is she going?" Mabel muttered. After another 5 or so minutes she found Vanelope in a clearing, staring at a hunk of stone. She looked closer and recognized it. She felt the light draw out of her, her heart slowed. She fell to the ground now finding it hard to breathe. The memories came back, then she saw Vanelope reaching out to shake it's hand.

"Stop!" She yelled, rushing out and grabbing her hand. She looked at the statue of bill cipher.

"Don't Touch it, she said, panicked, she then proceeded to explain who he was and what he did. After she finished explaining Mabel and vanelope heard a whooshing sound. They spun around and saw Astrid shaking the statues hand, blue fire surrounded the hand. Mabel's heart skipped a beat and she ran back toward the shack, panicking. Vanelope ran after her, Astrid stood there, her eyes glowing.

Dipper sat there with Pacifica, his arm was around her as he talked to morty, Mabel burst through the door, obviously panicked.

"Dipper!" She yelled. "Dipper!" She ran up to them.

"What is it?" He asked her,

"He found someone! He's coming back!" She yelled. Dipper's eyes went wide and he stood up.

"No…" he muttered. "No!" He ran toward the door. Before he reached it the door exploded, and about twenty people wearing red versions of the blue's armor ran in. They started pointing guns around. Dipper was knocked unconscious by some debris, Ford came running into the room and saw the people with guns. He pulled a futuristic pistol and fired a shot, missing completely. One shot Ford in the stomach. He fell over in pain. Three more men walked in, one in red, one in orange, the other in a darker red. The red one looked around and raised his shotgun.

"Command wants us to package them all, Simmons! Get it done!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" The darker one said, ordering the others to round everyone up. They threw some canisters into the room, they released gas, Everyone fell asleep almost instantly


	11. Prisoners

Mabel woke up in a cell, dipper was in the cell next to her, they didn't know anyone else. Mabel noticed a girl who looked her age in the cell on her side. He was wearing a teal dress, and had hearts on her cheeks. Her blonde hair was kind of mangled and she was crying. Mabel was about to talk to her when a group Of men wearing red armor walked in. The cells unlocked and the three people were dragged out. Mabel screamed and reached for dipper. He reached back as they were separated into different rooms.

Mabel was thrown into the floor in a room with a cold floor and several benches the other girl fell next to her, she looked around and saw several other girls in there too.

"Mabel!" Vanelope ran up to her and hugged her. They looked around for anyone they know.

"Clothes off!" A man in armor yelled.

"What?!" Mabel said, nervously. The man fired a shot,

"Off!" The people panicked and removed their clothes. The guard walked around handing out orange jumpsuits. Mabel quickly put it on. The guards lead everyone to cells and locked them in, then a few minutes later the guards dragged in all the men. They were put in cells across the hall. Dipper was being brought by and his eyes caught Mabel's. He pointed up as he was being taken away. She looked up and saw a vent on the roof of her cell. She turned to vanelope, who saw it too. They both smiled a bit.

Dipper was thrown into a cell with morty.

"Ok, what are we doing?" Morty said. Dipper pulled out a small multi tool with a tiny screwdriver on it.

"I hid it when they took our things." He looked up. "Give me a boost." He climbed on morty's shoulders and unscrewed the grate. Dipper climbed inside and told morty to keep watch. He pulled the grate back into place and started crawling. He made it to what seemed to be a control room. He climbed down and found a list of all prisoners and where they were. He wrote out directions and dropped them in all of his friends cells. The directions said to meet in the cafeteria at lunch.

About an hour later, everyone was dragged out of their cells to a large open area and organized in lines.

"When your number is called, respond." A guard was in front of them. "You will be here every two hours for a roll call." He started calling numbers. Mabel looked at her jumpsuit number, and when it was called she raised her hand and responded softly. They were then all herded into the cafeteria for lunch. Dipper, Mabel, vanelope and morty were the only ones in this prison. Dipper had found out the others were being held elsewhere.

"So what's the plan?" Morty asked.

"There's Vents That lead all over, even to the other prisons."

"So that helps us?" Mabel said.

"Yes," dipper looked at her, "we could get into the armory." The others looked at him surprised.

"Just meet me above the cafeteria after lights out." He said.


	12. Rising evil

Meanwhile in Gravity falls...

astrid felt a huge wave of evil wash over her, she pulled her hand away from the statues hand. She saw a triangular shadow on the ground, she started to back up and it moved toward her. She started running, but after a couple steps she felt something grab her ankle and she tumbled to the ground. The triangle shadow spun around a few times. Sprouted arms and legs and peeled itself off the ground. Bill cipher put on a top hat and spun around astrid a few times.

"Thanks for freeing me kid!" He started stretching, "man, being erased sure does a number on ones muscles." Astrid stared at him with horror in her eyes.

"What the hell are you!?" She yelled, drawing her axe.

"I'm a demon from another dimension, and you just gave me physical form again!" He started laughing uncontrollably. "If you'll excuse me, I have a certain pair of twins to hunt down and MURDER!" He turns astrid to stone with the snap of his fingers and puts her in what qualifies as a pocket. As bill starts to float away, he sees a kid in a green shirt walk towards him. The kid's eyes glow red and his smile is too. In the distance a pair of white eyes are watching this unfold, the eyes go completely black, they close for a moment, they open again and a blue flame ignites inside one eye.

 **Sorry if some of the chapters are short, I try to slice it up into parts by what's happening plot wise, hope you are enjoying the story so far**!


	13. A plan

Morty held dipper up as he took the vent cover off again. He helped morty up and closed the cover again, they crawled to the vent opening above the cafeteria. A few minutes later, Mabel and vannelope appeared in the opening and joined them. Dipper laid out a map on the ground and took out a pen. He circled a room on the map.

"I got this map and the info about other prisons here," he explained. "The armoury is two rooms over, here" he circled another room. "Our gear should be there." Mabel looked at the map and pointed to the first room dipper circled.

"Is that like a control room then?" She asked him.

"I think so, he answered. "I'd need time to work it out, but I think I could unlock all of the cells at once from there." He smiled. "So we'll split into teams, Mabel and Morty, will get gear and weapons, and vannellope and myself will go tho the command room and open the cells, when the chaos starts, and it will, meet back here, then we get out. Be ready to go in two days." He rolled up the map and everyone started to leave, dipper held Mabel's hand for a moment, depositing a toothbrush with the end sharpened with her. She looked at him nervously and he mouthed the words "just in case" before leaving.

The next morning...

At morning role call there seemed to be more guards than usual. then the three men they saw when they were captured appeared, the red one in the middle, the orange and maroon ones on his sides.

"listen up maggots!" The red one yelled, waving his shotgun around. "I have been ordered to keep you in here! So I will be enforcing strict policies around here!" He went on about cell searches and the glory of a "red team" for almost an hour before one of the soldiers next to him whispered something and they filed out.

"we have to do this tonight." Dipper scowled into his breakfast.

"What!?" Morty exclaimed quietly. "I'm not ready yet!" Mabel noticed a figure watching them from across the cafeteria. They had brown hair that went down to their shoulders, and their skin had a yellow tinge to it. Mabel made eye contact with them, they gave her a friendly smile and continued watching them. Vanelope also noticed somebody watching them, the blonde girl Mabel saw when she arrived at the prison. The group continued talking and casually let the others know they were being watched. They continued working out the details of their escape, until breakfast ended and the prisoners were split up by gender again.

The unidentified character with the brown hair followed Mabel as she went back to her cell, she noticed this and turned a sharp corner and gripped the toothbrush dipper gave her. She waited for her tail to round the corner. When they did, Mabel jumped toward them and thrust the weapon foreword toward them with full force. She felt her hand conect with the person's stomach, blood quickly poured out of the wound, the person collapsed to the floor, Mabel dropped the weapon and gasped, covering her mouth.


	14. Frisk

Mabel found herself back around the corner with no memory of the last few seconds. She completed the same actions she did before, up to when she thrust the knife forward. This time the mystery person expertly dodged Mabel's attack and jabbed her in the gut. She dropped her weapon and clutched her stomach.

"Owww, hey! What'd I do to you?" Mabel groaned. The person looked at her angrily,

"Ok, ok, I thought you wanted to kill me ok? I don't even really know how to attack someone!" The person thought about it for a second then outstretched their hand, Mabel took it and was pulled up.

"So who are you?" Mabel asked. They moved their hands around in a pattern.

"What? Mabel looked at them confused. They pointed at their mouth. "Oh, you can't talk?" They nodded and moved their hands around in sign language.

"I don't know sign language, let's get to my brother, then we can tell you our plan!" The two people walked to dipper's cell where he was laying on the bed talking to Morty.

"I'm just saying," dipper was speaking. "It was just one summer when I was twelve."

"A whole summer and you didn't get anywhere with this girl?" Morty chuckled at him.

"Like you're to talk! You went a whole year right?" Dipper sat up in his bed and noticed Mabel. "Hey Mabel! Hey, isn't that one of the ones that was watching us at lunch?" He narrowed his eyes.

The mystery person looked at Mabel, then to dipper and put both hands over their mouth in a sort of X way. Dipper realized what they meant and signed to them. After a few minutes of conversation between the two, dipper mostly speaking, he turned to the others.

"She says her name is frisk, and She seems to be a good person, so I let her in our plan." He looked at Mabel, then to Morty. "She'll come with me, but she wants some of her gear when you guys go to the armoury." He drew up a list and gave it to Morty. Seconds later, they were called for afternoon role call and lunch

 **I know I'm going to get some backlash for making Frisk a girl, but I've always seen them as one, so that's how it is.**


	15. Sans

Bill looked at the small boy in the green shirt,

"So what are you a ghost?" Bill at him could see an evil aura around him. "Or like a demon?" Bill laughed. "It's funny, I can usually know people's names, but you, you're different." The guy looked at bill a bit taken back. He reached behind his back in his back pocket for a knife and found nothing.

"Looking for this?" Bill flipped the knife around and tossed it to the guy. "Try it" the guy scowled at bill, then smiled and sheathed the knife, he outstretched his hand, "chara," the boy said. Bill shook his hand confidently.

"I like you," said chara, she smiled evilly, "want to help me burn this world?" Bill chuckled agreeingly.

"Now, Why would you want to do that?" A deep voice sounded behind the two. They spun around to see a small silhouette, "there's so many nice people here. Me, my family, my friends. I'm sure they don't want to die, so that's not a very good idea." Moonlight shines on him, revealing a skeleton in a blue sweater, his eyes are closed. "Hey chara, you look well." He opened his eyes to wink and shrug.

"Damn, why'd he have to be here!" Chara muttered.

"If I remember, you tried this once before? And failed, right? I stopped you then, you think a Dorito with an eye can help you this time? Anyway, you should probably just not even attempt this, like at all." He smiled with his eyes shut. Bill, fed up, made his fist massive and brought it down on the skeleton. There was only a crater left, bill looked satisfied.

"It's a beautiful night out isn't it?" The skeleton was behind them suddenly. "wow, crushing," He shrugged again. "But go ahead and try again if you want ol' sans to give you a bad time."

"Bill, he's serious," chara whispered, "but he can't beat both of us." Bill pointed a finger at sans and fired a laser at him, sans dodged it effortlessly.

"Welp, we tried the nice way." His eyes opened with one, glowing blue pupil. "Now you have a bad time!"

Bill chuckled a bit before sans pulled one hand out of his pocket, glowing blue he moved his hand to the side and bill was flung several feet into a tree. He moved his other hand straight up and bones came out of the ground around chara, nearly stabbing her. He summoned a dragon skull and it opened its mouth firing a huge laser at chara, he dodged the laser barely and burnt his arm. Sans smiled cheekily, he raised both hands up above his head and a minefield of bones surrounded his enemies, they try to dodge to no avail, both bill and chara get hit several times. Chara gasped as a bone hit him in the shoulder, going straight through the flesh, he winced as he pulled it out and got back up, lunging again at sans, the skeleton dodged again effortlessly.

"Is that really all you've got?" He laughed, "no wonder I killed you so many times before." He continued attacking while he spoke. Three more dragon heads appeared and fired lasers everywhere.

"But if you're here without frisk, that means she gave you half her soul, right?" he winked and dodged another attack. "So I take it you can't reset anymore? I assume frisk wouldn't give that power to you." Chara growled at sans, he lunged again and again, eventually, sans threw him into a tree and knocked him out. Sans turned to bill, and dodged another finger laser.

"I mean, he was so desperate he recruited a talking dorito?" Sans chuckled. "You see, you're new to me, so I'll give you a rundown," he dodged bill's attacks easily and shrugged.

"I let someone destroy everything I loved, it almost tore me apart. Until I tore apart the one responsible enough times to make them give up, that is. Now, i can be laid back, but if you threaten the things I care about, I WILL stop you!" Sans created a massive bone and fired it straight into bill's eye. He screamed in pain and blindly grabbed chara before teleporting away somewhere. Sans stood there, a breeze started blowing and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Never again…"


	16. Breakout

"Ok let's do this." Dipper ran the plan through Mabel again. "We only need the gear in the boxes with these numbers on them, but if you think we might need something you see, grab it ok?" Mabel nodded and checked the list again, the numbers matched their jumpsuits except for two extra numbers that didn't.

"Please be careful bro bro." She told him. He nodded before setting off to the control room with vanelope and frisk. Mabel took morty to the armoury. She dropped down and looked around, she and morty started checking numbers on boxes until they found the first box. Morty looked around for something to open it while Mabel looked for the second one. Morty gave the crate a kick and it popped open, he found a grappling hook and a duffel bag full of sweaters.

"This one's yours Mabel" he whispered.

"Awesome! I found the Extra one dipper wanted." She pried it open with a crowbar that was lying next to the crate. She looked inside and saw several handguns, she sceptically packed a couple into the duffel bag. They found the next crate, it had Morty's number on it, they broke it open and pulled out his laser pistol and clothes, they put them in the bag and looked for dipper, vanellope and frisk's.

Dipper dropped down into the command center and strutted to the console.

"Watch my back you two," they nodded as he accessed the console, as he typed he looked back at frisk.

"So, you always been a mute?" He asked.

"No, there was an accident," she signed. "I was trying to help somebody, they didn't appreciate it." She pulled down the collar of her jumpsuit to reveal a large scar with a small metal hole in the middle of it.

"A friend made a device that gets me speaking normally, it's in my scarf." Dipper turned back to the console, then an alert popped up on the screen asking if they wanted to unlock all doors.

"Yes." Dipper clicked the yes button and they heard a loud alarm followed shortly after by large amounts of yelling.

"Sounds like it did it, Mabel and morty will be meeting us at the west exit soon, let's go!" Dipper helped the others into the vent and headed to the exit.

"Ok, last crate," morty whispered, cracking it open. "Looks like frisk's stuff." He picked up an orange scarf with a small round metal device attached to it and a blue jacket with symbol depicting a circle with wings and three triangles underneath. They climbed back into the vents and headed to the exit. The two exited the vent at the main gate to find dipper cursing over the gate.

"The door is security locked! I'm gonna need more time to open it!" He spun around and saw Mabel and Morty with the bag of gear. "Ok! This will speed things up! Did you get my vest?"

"Yeah, here." Mabel dug through the bag and handed him his blue vest, he rifled through the pockets and produced a thumb drive the he put into the slot on the door.

"We'll be out of here in no time!" He began typing in the keypad. Moments later the door sprung open blinding all of them momentarily. Dipper stepped outside and looked around, the entire area seemed to be ancient metal covered in vines and other plant life. He looked up,above him was what looked like a ring, but it seemed to Connect to what the were standing on.


	17. Bursting bubbles

Bill popped out in a large room with a pool of lava in the centre, chara fell to the ground below him.

"Why the hell, does he always ruin my plans!" He punched the floor. Bill looked around and noticed dozens of bubbles containing gemstones floating around.

"Pop!" He exclaimed popping one. "Haven't seen one of these in a while," he said letting it drop to the floor. It started glowing and a large almost dog like creature formed around it.

"Ooh you're in bad shape, let's see, poof!" He pointed at the monster and it glowed and changed into a large muscular humanoid.

"Huh?" They spoke, confused. "How am I conscious? I was corrupted."

"Why were you like that?" Bill inquired, "some sort of punishment from homeworld?" They spun around toward bill and raised their fists.

"Woah calm down," bill teleported over her shoulder. "You look like you need revenge! Pop more bubbles, I need an army!"

After most of the bubbles were popped and the creatures inside sent somewhere else, a tall woman burst in. She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro, triangular glasses covered her eyes. Surprise spread across her face and she immediately turned and sprinted the other way, one of the creatures tried to stop her. She turned her fist into a gauntlet almost three times the size it was originally, and brought it down on the creatures head. It exploded into a cloud of smoke and it's gemstone hit the floor and the lady escaped in a beam of light.

"Whatever, we have our army." Bill burst out laughing. "Nobody can stop us now!"


End file.
